joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed)
Summary Naruto strong? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahaha!!!!. Powers and Stats Tier: �� Tier' Name: Naruto Uzumaki/Loser/Failure Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: No one cares Classification: LOL Doesn't deserve a classification but if he had one it would be Yamcha's bitch. Powers and Abilities: None he sucks Attack Potency:' None| Shit | ''Pathetic | City Level, likely lower (Got his arm destroyed by a city level attack) '''Speed:' None | Shit '| '''Pathetic |'' Subsonic, '''likely lower (Can't create sonicbooms, Kishimoto said that Bullets > Ninja's) '''Lifting Strength:' None | Shit | Pathetic | Subhuman, likely lower (Can't lift much, those Rhino's weighted next to nothing) 'Striking Strength:' None | Shit |' Pathetic | Subhuman, likely lower''' (Relies on spamming clones and using the Rasengan) '''Durability: None | Shit '| Pathetic '| Wall Level, likely Street Level (Ordinary thug can take him out) Stamina: Shit, likely several microjoules Range: a few micrometers Standard Equipment: butthurt Narutards, None Intelligence: Below Sub-anyones Weaknesses: Anything and everything Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Rasengan: A ball of spinning wind, useless but good as a fan. Rasenshuriken: A ball of spinning wind with blades, tiny cell sized wind blades can't penetrate skin since they lack enough energy to do so, they also make good fans. Shadow clones: Clones which are effective…..in being useless as they can't do anything. Sage mode: Extra face paint, makes Naruto strong enough to lift ABSOLUTELY NOTHING at full power. Bijuu Mode:''' Makes naruto yellow (but Naruto is Asian, he was already yellow from the beginning) the chakra cloak makes Naruto stronger than when in '''Sage Mode, allowing him to lift zero weight with high difficulty. Truth-Seeking Balls: Black balls which finds the truth. Useless in combat situations. Non-Sucking Black Holes: Black holes which can't suck anything, making them harmless. Naruto's most powerful attack. Six Paths Sage Mode: Makes Naruto stronger than his Bijuu Mode, allows him to lift zero weight with moderate-high difficulty. His also has his most powerful attack- a black hole which is harmless, doing zero damage. Asspull: Lazy writing where abilities just come out of thin air. However, looking from above, asspull abilities seem to be useless, so it is likely asspull is granting Naruto more abilities to do nothing. Others 12662698_10207515207232673_2799280131953121570_n.jpg|STTGL,Medaka,Goku and Seiya laughing at how weak Naruto is. ae2f5cd6bf5b06ff59e11ef6725a5b38.gif|Gai,Yamato and some dude laughing at Naruto captain falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon laughing at his weakness Laughing_Shino.png|Shino laughing at how much Naruto sucks. papa franku laughing.jpg|Papa Franku laughing at this loser. Krillin_laughing.png|Krillin Laughing at him too tumblr_o0v6enGhfj1thf1ngo1_1280.jpg|Saitama laughing sasuke loses it.jpg|Sasuke laughing at the loser too. Tien_Yamcha_Chiaotzu_Laughing.JPG|Tien,Chiatzou and Yamcha laughing at Naruto. pooh009.gif|Even Winnie the Poo laughs at Naruto's weakness Laughing+luigi_10c51d_4696394.gif|Luigi (Screwattack) laughing at Naruto Notable Victories '''(Doesn't deserve victories) '''Notable Losses: You (Overkill) Old People (Stomp) Wet Paper (Stomp) A Fart (Stomp) The Wind (Stomp) His Own Shadow (Stomp) Dirt (Stomp) Worms (Stomp) Ants (Stomp) Raditz (Overkill) Saibamen (Overkill) Wispy Woods (Overkill) Goomba (Overkill) Koopa Troopa (Overkill) Yamcha (Stomp) Justin Bieber (Stomp) Luigi (Screwattack) (Stomp) Tifa (Screwattack) (Stomp) Mega Man (Screwattack) (Stomp) Goku (Downplayed) (Stomp) Master Chief (Legendary) (Stomp) Rebecca Black (Stomp) Kid Goku (Stomp) Baby Broly (Stomp) Baby Trunks (Stomp) Kid Gohan (Stomp) (Note: Kid Gohan at the beginning of Z before fighting Raditz) Joe Kido (Stomp) Bomberman (Screwattack) (Stomp) Sakura Haruno (Useless) (Close match but Naruto still lost) Chuck Norris (Lol overkill much?) Saitama (Stomp) Terry Crews (Overkill) Isaiah Mustafa (Overkill) WLBY (Stomp) Krillin (Stomp) Puar (Stomp) Oolong (Stomp) Roshi's Turtle (Stomp) Earth Masque (Overkill) Medaka (Overkill) STTGL (Overkill) Seiya Pegasus (Overkill) Any Goku (Stomp or overkill) Anyone (Stomp or overkill) Inconclusive Matches: